Enchanted
by Persephone Rosamunde
Summary: After a concert Michelle meets a racer named Amara. The two quickly fall in love but will life keep them apart?


AN: So, I wanted to do something on one of my favorite anime pairings, since I'm not getting them together like I want to in my other fanfic. I kept listening to this song, and for some reason it made me think of these two, and I started imagining scenes of them. If you haven't listened to the song, I recommend listening to it while reading. And just a warning, this is pretty of character for the pair. I'm still working on getting their characters down. I also couldn't get a good ending, so I just went with the best one.

I don't own Sailor Moon nor do I own Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted'

* * *

_**There I was again tonight**_

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired lonely place**_

* * *

Michelle smiled, pretending to be interested in the rather boring and drawn out conversation she was having with another musician. Tonight had been the night of their concert, the first she had performed with her own solo. The teal-haired beauty was exhausted and ready to go home. Unfortunately it was required for them to spend at least an hour mingling with the men and women who attended the concert. After all, most of them were the people who made rather generous donations to the orchestra.

She should have been used to this by now; after all she'd been in this particular orchestra with her violin since she was twelve. She had just turned sixteen and already had a promising career in music. She'd already been with the orchestra across Japan and through most of Asia. Michelle was about to excuse herself from the conversation when a young man approached her.

* * *

_**Walls of insincerity**_

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

* * *

"I'm Tamaki," he said, his violet eyes dancing in the dimmed lighting. "Might I inquire a name, princess?"

"Michelle."

"You were the violinist, correct?"

"One of them."

"You played the solo. It was very beautiful."

"You're very kind," Michelle replied.

Tamaki continued to speak, though Michelle was already scanning the crowd, hoping to find her director so she could ask to leave early. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the figure standing near the windows. Though they wore a black suit, the figure almost resembled that of a woman and even from the distance the features appeared androgynous.

* * *

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

* * *

As Michelle stared openly at the person, their eyes met.

"Would you excuse me?" Michelle said softly, leaving a slightly confused Tamaki to move on to the next young girl.

* * *

_**Your eyes whispered, "have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

* * *

Amara stood by the windows, bored at the slow pace of this event. She was about to leave when she felt as if she were being watched. Looking up, she stared into the blue eyes of one of the musicians. The girl who played the violin, the same one Amara had watched almost the entire concert. The other girl quickly left the blonde boy she'd been speaking to and slowly made her way through the crowd. Amara stood frozen, watching the girl come closer. She wasn't sure if she should wait or leave, but her decision was made when the goddess stopped in front of her.

"What's your name?" Amara asked, unable to think of anything else.

"Michelle."

* * *

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

* * *

"And yours?" Michelle asked.

"Amara Tenoh."

"I think I've heard that before somewhere…" Michelle said. "You're a racer, aren't you?"

Amara nodded.

"Shouldn't you be racing then?"

"I didn't qualify for tonight's."

"I heard you were one of the best."

"I wrecked last race. But I'm kind of glad I could come here."

"So you enjoy listening to orchestra music?"

"I used to. Apparently I still do."

"Do play any instrument?"

"Piano. But I have to say, violin is my favorite after tonight."

* * *

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

The streets were dark and deserted by the time Michelle finally left, not that she minded this time. She and Amara had gotten so caught up in talking that both had lost track of time. It was almost midnight before she reluctantly parted with her new friend.

Michelle caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror, seeing her cheeks were still tinged with a slight pink hue. She sighed, wondering if she would ever have the chance to see Amara again. She couldn't explain it, but there was something pulling her towards the blonde. An ancient attraction that wouldn't release her.

"Amara Tenoh," Michelle whispered, looking out her bedroom window as if she could see the object of her desires right there. She remained there most of the night.

* * *

_**The lingering question kept me up**_

_**2AM who do you love?**_

_**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

* * *

Amara arrived at her apartment and shrugged off her jacket. She let it drop to the floor and leaned back against the door. She smiled, remembering the sweet girl she'd met. There was something about Michelle that Amara could not help but be intrigued by. She was both coy and witty; dainty but powerful; beautiful and smart. They had only known each other for a few hours now, yet Amara felt as if it had been centuries.

Hours later she was still tossing and turning in bed, her thoughts lingering on Michelle and never letting up. Giving up on sleep Amara got up.

* * *

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth**_

_**Wishing you were at my door**_

_**I'd open up and you would say "hey**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you,**_

_**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"**_

* * *

Wandering her apartment, Amara felt like a fool each time her gaze strayed to the door.

_Do you really think she'll just show up? _she asked herself.

Deciding she had to see the other girl again, Amara dug into her jacket pocket to find the program she'd been handed when she entered the concert. Quickly flipping to the schedule, Amara frowned as she realized it had been the last concert for the next two months. That meant unless by some miracle the two found each other, it would be that long until they met again.

* * *

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

With new music pieces in hand, Michelle began her walk back to her apartment. She'd been more distracted than usual lately, both wondering if she'd ever see Amara again and worry about a strange feeling she couldn't shake off. With the lateness of the night, she should have been paying more attention. A scream from the distance yanked the young woman from her thoughts. She paused in her walk only to see a dark youma towering over her.

Dropping the music, Michelle took a step back, unable to look away from the monster. It moved to attack and she dove out of its reach. Suddenly a small wand with a strange symbol appeared before her. Michelle picked it up, going on instinct from a past life as she screamed:

"Neptune Planet Power!"

As the transformation ended, Michelle summoned her strength.

"Deep Submerge!"

The blue orb careened through the air, striking the youma and effectively destroying it.

* * *

_**This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**_

_**Until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back**_

_**As I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

Amara had just turned to see the giant youma behind her. It growled and lunged forward. As she prepared for what she assumed would be hear death, Amara instantly thought back to the night at the concert. She could still picture Michelle perfectly. As if she was right in front of her.

And then she was.

"Attacking innocent people is a crime that I must punish! I am Sailor Neptune, goddess of the seas."

Amara stared at the woman in the doorway of the garage. Light seemed to radiate around her, making her appear the goddess she just claimed to be.

"Deep Submerge!"

The youma moved just in time to avoid the attack. As Amara watched in horror, seeing the girl who had haunted her thoughts and dreams for the past several weeks be attacked by the same monster that had targeted Amara, a small wand appeared in front of her.

"Amara! No!" Michelle shouted as her friend reached for the wand.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

As soon as her transformation was complete, Amara turned to face the youma.

"World shaking!"

* * *

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

* * *

"You can't turn back," Michelle said as the youma crumbled away. "You're doomed to this forever!"

"I'm not letting you fight alone," Amara replied. "You were almost killed."

The two stared at each other, neither willing to back down until Michelle sighed in relief.

"I came to the race to see you," she admitted. "When I sensed the youma…I had to make sure you were alright. But I didn't want you doomed to this destiny as well."

"If it's destiny it's something that can't be avoided," Amara replied. "If I had ignored it…you would have been hurt. I couldn't allow that…in any lifetime."

Michelle smiled, stepping forward to embrace her past lover. Amara held her close, letting memories of their past life together race through her mind. After a moment Amara pulled away slightly, earning a protesting glare from Michelle. The tomboy smiled as she tilted Michelle's head up and leaned down to brush her lips across Michelle's.

* * *

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

"Should we help them?" Michelle asked from where she and Amara stood watching Sailor Moon and her friends in a battle with a youma.

"They're in the Inner Scouts, we're not supposed to help them unless they need it."

As Amara spoke Sailor Moon got the higher ground and vanquished the youma.

"That's not the pure heart we're looking for," Michelle said.

Amara nodded in agreement, taking Michelle's hand as the two left the scene. It wasn't time yet for them to be involved with the other scouts. Destiny dictated that they would have to present themselves to the princess eventually, but for now they would stand back and watch as the younger soldiers continued their training. Amara and Michelle still had a chance to pretend it was just them, if only for a little while longer.

* * *

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you...**_


End file.
